A Moment Like This
by fearlessgurl283
Summary: Some drabbles from the points of view of the main characters of Golden Sun. Most are general, but some pairings can be interpreted from the drabbles. So please, read and review! Second chapter: Mia and her thoughts before joining the GS crew.
1. Too Far Gone

**Too Far Gone**

She laughed scornfully, without purpose, without reason. There was nothing funny about her situation and yet the sound came bursting out her mouth, cascading past her lips. She stopped, the reason for her amusement suddenly escaping her. There were no reasons for anything anymore, she supposed. The reason of everything was _gone_, gone with the wind that carried her voice over the hills. There were only choices, cold hard decisions that would change lives forever. Maybe things were just meant to be that way, maybe she was bound to her fate just like she was bound to the oath to protect her village. The forgotten village, the one gone from memories.

She scoffed. It always seemed like those forgotten fought harder just to be remembered. And maybe that was the way as well. You wouldn't fight if you didn't have anything to fight _for_. So she had fought, fought for justice, for forgotten people, for _lives_. And she had let nothing get in her way, not especially that Venus Adept that had the gall to kill her sister. No one would stop her from getting what she strived to achieve. _They would have to drag her dead body away from the lighthouses before she would stop_.

She laughed softly, thinking of the irony of it all. 'Look where her determination and stubbornness has gotten her' they would say when they found her body, 'dead as a doornail.' As she thought of it more, she thought with scorn that they probably wouldn't even _find _her body, the lighthouse would probably have been destroyed by then, either because the beacon had been lit or because it _hadn't_ been lit and the lighthouse had collapsed.

With one last ragged breath her mind was blank except for one last thought, the thought of a saying she had once heard a long time ago. She cracked a small smile with the thought, a smile that was permanently plastered on her face for eternity.

_As they always say, if you don't have anything to die for, what's there to live for?_

* * *

A/N- Well this certainly didn't come out the way I wanted it to originally. The first 6 sentences of this one-shot were supposed to be in the other one-shot, the one about Mia, but I realized that the sentences didn't fit her personality at all. I still liked them, though, so I kept them and put them here, to be worked with later. Well, later turned out to be later that day after mowing the lawn, and I used the sentences as the first six and continued on, using Karst's perspective. (I hope you figured out by now that this one-shot was about Karst) I think I portrayed her last thoughts well, right up to her dying in the Mars Lighthouse. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :) 


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

The soft wind whipped her cerulean hair into her face. Images flooded her mind, things of the past. Colors flitted in and out as the images blurred, becoming one. The faces of people churned around her, spinning and changing, one face becoming another. Their faces appeared. She reached out for them, only for the images to disappear in the wind and float away. She sighed. Things were never holding, always changing. They flew past her before she could hold on to them. It was as if she was trapped in an impenetrable glass box, unable to do anything but watch as time rushed by right in front of her.

But for a moment, there was a stillness, a calm in the winds. A chance for change, a time for choice, a decision to be made. Time for her to grip hold of her life and regain control of it. She had hesitated; for things like that always seemed to slip through her fingertips the instant she tried to grab them. Time and time again had proven that. _But this betrayal could not be forgotten._

And now here she was, watching the images of the past float past right in front of her, drowning her in their depths. Adrenaline suddenly coursed through her veins and she felt the power to change. To change everything. For too long she had sat by and watched the time go by. It was now or never.

Voices crowded her thoughts and she was brought back to reality. She was staring into the eyes of a person, staring straight into their depths. She was looking at one who had known loss, had dealt with grief and the feeling of helplessness. A person much like herself.

Maybe it was his eyes that called to her. Or maybe, just maybe it was something about him, something about the essence of him that stirred something in her, something that had been dormant for too long. But that didn't matter much longer, for suddenly, with utmost certainty and clarity, her decision was made.

Words were not needed, but they came anyway, tumbling and spilling from her mouth.

She realized that her hesitancy for change was what had been holding back the whole time. Of what would come if she chose to do something different and out of the ordinary for once. For she knew that once the decision was made, there was no turning back.

But for once, she welcomed the change. And she knew at that moment that her life had truly begun.

* * *

A/N- I have absolutely no idea where THAT came from. I just started typing and the words just flowed out, spilling over on the page. At first it was just going to be a 100 word drabble, but I got to a point where I just couldn't cut any more of my sentences back because it would kill the story. So I kept those sentences and added more to make it a larger drabble. At first it was supposed to be when she (Mia, if you haven't figured out yet) is reliving their whole adventure, for the four lighthouses have been lit and everybody is going home. She isn't sure where her home is and the drabble was supposed to be about figuring that out, and deciding to stay in Vale, but somehow the story spiraled out of my control from there and changed into what you see here. 

And what you see here is basically at the moment before Mia decides to join Isaac and company. I know, I know, it was confusing, but now that I said that, hopefully it will make more sense. Actually you can make it out to be any situation you want (with a pairing too, if you want) with any characters you want, but that was what I made it out to be. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
